plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catapult Zombie
|stat 4 title = First seen |stat 4 info = Level 5-6 |stat 5 title = Brain cost |stat 5 info = 200 |flavor text = Of all the things Catapult Zombie could launch with his catapult, basketballs seemed like the best and most obvious choice.}} Catapult Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that rides a vehicle that rolls onto the player's lawn, destroying plants and occupying the first two columns from the right. It then stops its vehicle and starts lobbing basketballs at the last plants (closest to the house, or the chimney on the roof) in its lane. Once this zombie kills a plant, it moves forward slightly and continues attacking the next plant. When it runs out of basketballs or if it kills all of the plants in the row, the Catapult Zombie drives towards the player's house in a fashion similar to that of a Zomboni. In the process, its vehicle will squash any plants it comes into contact with (except for the Spikerock). It is the 22nd zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac entry CATAPULT ZOMBIE Catapult Zombie operates heavy machinery. Toughness: medium Special: lobs basketballs at your plants Of all the things Catapult Zombie could launch with his catapult, basketballs seemed like the best and most obvious choice. Overview The Catapult Zombie absorbs 33 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 15 and 29 normal damage shots, where it begins to vibrate. After 33 normal damage shots, the front bumper of the catapult shows damage before exploding. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 5-6, 5-7,5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: Dr. Zomboss's Revenge *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Roof, Last Stand: Endless *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard), and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Use a Spikeweed or Spikerock to pop the tires. If you don't have one available, use Umbrella Leaves to knock the basketballs out of the way while your offensive plants take care of it. Keep in mind that you can't use Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in any roof level. This is a good idea if you have any expensive plants like Twin Sunflowers or Cob Cannons in the back. Keep in mind that if you plant a Spikeweed or Spikerock beneath the back tire of the Catapult Zombie's vehicle, it will not kill it. You also shouldn't plant any non-instant kill plant other than the Spikeweed or Spikerock in the first two columns to the right if there are Catapult Zombies in the level because it will kill them when it's approaching. In Survival: Endless, the Umbrella Leaf is a must because any Spikeweeds or Spikerocks you have previously planted will quickly be destroyed by the hordes of stacked Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, and Gargantuars. Magnet-shrooms are useless against it, even though the machine is made out of metal, but you can use any freezing plants such as the Winter Melon, Snow Pea, and Ice-shroom to slow down the Catapult Zombie. Also, if you don't have an Umbrella Leaf you could also use a Wall-nut behind your Sunflowers, so the other plants can focus on killing the Catapult Zombie. Note: Pumpkins are useless for directly defending plants against it because Catapult Zombies aim for the plant inside the Pumpkin first before they go for the Pumpkin. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' HD Catapult Zombie.png|HD Catapult Zombie. Catapult pole.png|Catapult pole. Catapult pole ball.png|Catapult pole with a basketball. Zombie catapult basketball.png|A basketball. Cherrybombbasketball.PNG|A Catapult Zombie about to get killed by a Cherry Bomb. DS Catapult Zombie.png|Catapult Zombie in the Nintendo DS version. Catapult zombie in i zombie hack and mod.jpg|Catapult Zombie on a modded I, Zombie area. Catapult-Zombie.gif|Animated Catapult Zombie. CatapultBaseballZombieDSversion.PNG|Catapult Baseball Zombie. Zombie catapult basket.png|The basket. Zombie charred catapult1.png|Burnt Catapult Zombie. Catapult 1st de.JPG|Catapult Zombie's first degrade. Catapult 2nd de.JPG|Catapult Zombie's second degrade. Catapult explodes.JPG|Catapult Zombie's explosion. Catapult shots.JPG|Catapult Zombie lobbing a basketball. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Pvzas gw catapult.png|Catapult Zombie. Trivia *It has 20 basketballs. After it throws them all, it will move towards the house or chimney, crushing any planted plants along the way. *Its catapult is the only vehicle in the game that has limited ammo. *It takes the Catapult Zombie six basketballs to destroy a plant. **Unless the plant in the last space is a Spikeweed or Spikerock (in which case it is ignored), or it is a Tall-nut or Wall-nut, in which case it takes many more basketballs. *The Catapult Zombie's health is on the high end of the zombies with "medium" toughness, with the Digger Zombie's being at the low end. *Although it has higher health than most plants, the Garlic only takes six basketballs before dying, the same as any other plant being eaten (other than defensive plants). *Apart from the Digger Zombie, the Catapult Zombie is the only zombie to attack the plants in reverse order (until it runs out of basketballs). *If there are no plants in the Catapult Zombie's row, it will drive towards the house or the chimney while crushing any newly planted plants. *The Catapult Zombie, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team (on ice), and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies with vehicles. *On the home page of the official Plants vs. Zombies website, the Catapult Zombie is seen holding a sign saying, "Try the Zombatar!", not riding its catapult vehicle, and wearing glasses. *The Catapult Zombie, the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie (while still carrying its ladder), the Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, and the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon) are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by itself without eating the plant. *If a plant is planted below the Catapult Zombie, the plant will be immediately be squashed. **This does not include Spikeweed or Spikerock, in which case it would pop the tires of the Catapult Zombie instead. *When the Catapult Zombie is frozen or paralyzed, the vehicle has the inability to crush plants. This is probably a glitch. *There is quite a resemblance between the Catapult Zombie's head and the Digger Zombie's. *There is an oil stain on the Catapult Zombie's left cheek. *It is unknown how a new basketball transfers from the basket of the machine to the catapult after the old one has been lobbed without any animation of the Catapult Zombie or any other Zombie taking a ball from the basket and placing it in the catapult. ** The same thing happens with the projectiles of the lobbed-shot plants (except Cob Cannon). *When seen without its catapult, the Catapult Zombie appears to have a small dirty rag hanging out of its back pocket. There is no further reference or clues as to what it uses its rag for. It may use it to clean its Catapult and its parts. *The Catapult Zombie appears to be a little overweight. This may be due to the fact that it is riding around in a vehicle almost all of the time. **However if this was the cause for its weight then a Zomboni would look like it weight-wise. *The Catapult Zombie's speed is same as a flying Balloon Zombie's. *This zombie is the zombie counterpart of the Carrot Missile, as both shoot the last plant or zombie in the row. *If player looks closely, he or she can see it uses a basketball hoop to lob basketballs. **The player can also see that a basket holds the basketballs. *It is similar to the Archer Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Online. See also *Zomboni *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Basketball *Umbrella Leaf ru:Зомби на катапульте Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Roof Category:Roof encountered zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West zombies